


I Always Liked Pirates

by ruvy91



Series: Enterprise Academy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their junior year at Enterprise Academy, Hikaru Sulu can't help but notice how much his best friend has grown up. How this will affect their friendship he doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Grown Up

Hikaru Sulu knew when he was screwed. The moment he realized it was the first day of school his junior year at Enterprise Academy. He was excited to be back amongst his friends, having been off planet with his family during the summer holiday.

Hikaru was talking to Spock sharing with his friend the plant life he had seen on Risa, Jim Kirk listening to the conversation with his head on the Vulcan's shoulder, arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist – the pair were as inseparable as ever.

Sulu had been detailing a flower that resembled an Earth orchid but changed colors due to the general mood of its surroundings when a lean boy in a hooded leather jacket came bounding up and hugged Uhura who had been talking to Scotty. Sulu was momentarily confused until the hood fell off the boy's head and his familiar light brown curls were displayed.

"Pasha?" Sulu asked dropping his conversation with Spock. The boy looked over at the name and a bright smile that stole Hikaru's breath took place on the boy's face.

"'Karu!" Chekov exclaimed, taking the few steps and enveloping Sulu in a bear hug. Hikaru could feel lean muscles flexing as he was hugged and he swallowed hard.

_Yep screwed._

"Eet is so great to see you 'Karu! I missed you zis summer!" Chekov said as he let Sulu go, his accent slightly thicker than normal after spending the summer in Russia.

"I know same here. One thing's for sure you grew up a lot over the summer" Sulu commented, readjusting his mental image of his best friend.

"Da, mama said I sprouted like a Capellan flower, minus ze dying part" Chekov replied an embarrassed smile on his face.

"How are your parents?" Sulu asked.

"Great, I miz zem already but eet ees good to be back at school" Pavel said absently brushing a curl out of his eyes. Sulu started imagining what it would be like to run his hands through Pavel's curls, their faces inches from one another and  _Crap! Crap! Crap! He's your best friend Hikaru get it together!_

_"_ 'Karu?" Sulu heard Chekov asking as he came back to himself.

"I'm sorry Pasha, I didn't catch that" Sulu replied feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck.

"I asked how vas spending time vith your parents, you only talked about the planets in your messages." Pavel asked.

"It was nice, dad only bailed for work half a dozen times the whole vacation." Sulu replied with a smile.

"Zat is nice" Chekov said. "Ve should probably get to class."

"You're right. I'll see you at lunch unless we share a class between then?" Sulu asked hopefully.

"Da, see you zen!" Chekov said with a smile and wave as he walked quickly down the hall to his first class.

Sulu watched his friend leave getting full view of his backside and the way Chekov's jeans hugged his lean legs.

Sulu gulped,  _Most definitely screwed._

**xXx**

Pavel groaned and buried his face in his arms on his desk. During the summer holiday he had missed Hikaru so much that it hurt, and now seeing him in person he had done nothing but babble like an idiot.

At the end of last year Pavel had realized he developed a crush on his best friend, which over the summer he tried to convince himself otherwise. He had even gone so far as to go on a couple of dates with his neighbor Ivanna, who had shown interest in him after a particular growth spurt that had brought him to his current height, but his mind kept wandering back to Hikaru.

It was sealed when Pavel had seen him in the hall just now. His heart had started racing when he had heard Hikaru's quiet voice call his name. Pavel Chekov was hopelessly in love with his best friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Pavel is that you?" He heard a female voice say to his left. Pavel lifted his head and saw Carol Marcus smiling at him.

"Wow have you grown this summer, how was Russia?" The blonde girl asked.

"Eet vas good. How vas your summer? Didn't you go to France vith Nyota?" Pavel answered.

"Yes we did, Paris was beautiful" Carol said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Pavel leaned over to Carol's desk and whispered, "Ny-ny vouldn't tell me but did you two finally get togezer?"

Carol pursed her lips and nodded, causing Pavel to smile.

"But we're keeping it quiet 'cause who knows how my father would react." Carol replied. "So have you seen Hikaru?"

"Yes" Pavel sighed sadly.

"Why so great a sigh?" Carol asked.

"Eet's nothing, I vill find a vay to deal vith it on my own." Pavel said. Carol nodded and dropped the subject. That's why he liked the blonde girl she knew when to push and when to leave things be.

Pavel turned to face the front of the class as the instructor walked in, realizing he had no clue how he was going to deal with being in love with Hikaru.


	2. Rooftop Discussions

Hikaru sat on the roof just above his balcony, looking out at the grounds of his family's estate. He only came up here when he had something on his mind and boy did he have something on his mind. The sun was starting to set and with it the warmth of the day.

Hikaru was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with his current predicament, shivering as a crisp November breeze blew by.

He could no longer deny that his feelings toward Pavel had changed. He was no longer the boy that was his adorable best friend. Pavel was still adorable but he had also grown up into a gorgeous teenager almost overnight. Hikaru had tried to deny what he felt was more than friendship and went about business as normal, hanging out and studying with his best friend. That had lasted two months. Shortly before Halloween decided to distance himself from Pavel because the urge to kiss the boy had become too much, even going so far as to avoid him at Jim's annual costume party.

"Hey nichan, would you help a girl up?" Uhura called from the balcony below bringing Hikaru back to Earth.

He scowled as he held out a hand and pulled her up on the roof. Hikaru was glad that Nyota only used this nickname when it was just the two of them, knowing full well his childhood friend was fluent in various languages Japanese included.

"You know how I feel about you calling me that. Who let you in anyway?" Hikaru asked as she sat next to him.

"Sophia let me in and I do it because it pisses you off…Would you rather me call you Hiki?" She replied with a mischievous smile.

"NO! God no" Hikaru exclaimed with a shudder at the brief nickname she had called him when they were four.

"So what's up with you? You've been kind of distant the past couple of weeks and now I find you up here" Nyota asked bumping her shoulder against his.

"I've just got some things on my mind" Hikaru answered quietly.

"What has your dad been planet-side and you didn't tell me?" She inquired.

"No he's in the Delta quadrant or something of that sort, I don't pay attention anymore" he said staring out as the orange light of sunset hit the trees.

"Well then what is it? We're all kind of concerned, especially Pasha. He says you guys haven't talked outside of the simulation room for a while now" Nyota pried. Hikaru frowned at the mention of Pavel and the twist of guilt it sent through his stomach.

"Ok this has something to do with you and Pasha. You know you're going to tell me anyway, so don't make me tickle you off this roof and you break your arm again." She stated seriously.

"I don't know Ny, I think I like him" Hikaru said quietly hugging his legs to his chest.

"Of course you like him, he's your best friend" She said offhand.

"No Ny, I think I  _like_  like him" Hikaru stressed.

"Oh" Nyota replied quietly. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. What am I an idiot, this would ruin our friendship" Hikaru said with a slight tone of hysteria.

"You don't know that" She said.

"Oh but it will. I can see it now 'Hey Pavel how's it going? By the way I like you and would you go on a date with me?' No I'm fine with how things are, this way I don't lose him" He ranted, letting the helplessness of his situation get to him.

"But you already are losing him, you're pushing him away because you're scared of how you feel" Nyota said calmly.

"I can't, he's still just a boy and I don't want to put myself up for that kind of heartbreak" Hikaru explained, feeling tears well up but refused to let them fall.

"If you haven't noticed he grew up a lot over the summer, and he's no longer that little boy you met in your literature class three years ago" Nyota pointed out.

"You don't think I haven't noticed" Hikaru cried out.

"Fine, don't tell him how you feel. Be miserable, but please at least consider thinking about telling him" Nyota said a small amount of annoyance in her tone.

"I'll think about it" Hikaru said.

"Good" Nyota replied and wrapped an arm around Hikaru. "Everything is going to be alright nichan, you'll see. Now can we get off this roof, I'm freezing."

Hikaru chuckled and let go of his legs and stretching them out before him. He slid forward and jumped down to the balcony below, turning around and catching Nyota as she did the same.

"Alright, I'm going to go sweet talk Sophia into making us some hot chocolate and we're going to watch one of those old adventure movies you love so much" Nyota commanded as she headed through his room to the hallway. Hikaru smiled, feeling a little bit better after talking to his oldest friend.


	3. I Always Liked Pirates

Less than a week after his talk with Nyota, Hikaru was cornered in an empty hall by Pavel.

"'Karu!" The younger boy called. Hikaru's shoulders tensed then sagged as he stopped and turned to face Pavel. He was getting tired of actively avoiding his best friend and his feelings for said friend.

"'Karu how haff you been? I feel as eef I haven't seen you in veeks" Pavel asked concerned and how Hikaru hated himself to hear the slight sadness in his tone.

"Sorry, I've been dealing with some stuff" Hikaru explained vaguely.

"You know you can tell me, I am your best friend after all" Pavel stated with his pleading puppy eyes and Hikaru groaned internally because he could never resist them for long.

"I really can't tell you" Hikaru said trying to look away from the sad eyes.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anyzing."

"No I can't."

"Is eet your dad?"

"No it's not him."

"Zen vhat ees it?" Pavel pressed.

"I just can't tell you!" Hikaru growled knowing he was seconds away from ruining his friendship.

"Vhy not?" Pavel said obstinately, a little bit of anger showing through his blue-green eyes.

"Because I like you as more than a friend, that's why!" Hikaru screamed, finally giving up, his resolve a pile of dust under Pavel's gaze.

"Oh" Pavel breathed out.

"Yeah. So now you probably never want to speak to me again and I'm just going to leave you be." Hikaru said quietly and started to walk away.

"'Karu stop" Pavel said firmly.

"What Pavel?" Hikaru asked trying to hide the heartbreak by not looking the younger boy in the eye.

"Vhat eef I said zat I like you more zen a friend as vell?" Pavel asked, which made Hikaru's heart skip a beat.

"I'd say that it's a bad idea, because you're young and it's just a crush. You'll get over it eventually but I'll be left heartbroken and our friendship will be ruined." Hikaru replied sadly.

"Hikaru Sulu!" Pavel said angrily stomping over to the Asian boy and invading his space. It took everything for Hikaru not to pull him close and kiss the boy senseless.

"I may be younger zan you but I am smart enuff to understand how I feel and I'm not so fickle as to change my mind at ze drop of a hat." Pavel stated with fire in his eyes that made Hikaru shiver.

"Ok say you don't change your mind and we do start dating, people will not be accepting." Hikaru said, deciding on a different argument.

"Vhy cause ve are both male or because I am younger?" Pavel asked, frustrated.

"Younger." Hikaru answered.

"Screw zem" Pavel spat.

"You don't understand, I do not want to be the one to rob you of your innocence. 'Cause I will be cast as the bad guy when people catch wind of it. The older boy who should know better, seducing the young innocent. They'll see me like one of those deplorable men from the old cheesy 21st century swashbuckler movies. Oh god I fence as well, I'm a pirate!" Hikaru ranted.

"I alvays liked pirates" Pavel said with irresistible smile.

"Pasha seriously" Hikaru pleaded.

"I am being serious. Pirates are sexy" Pavel said in a way that kind of reminded him of Jim.

"Besides, ze people who matter von't care and ze people who care von't matter" Pavel said directing a smoldering look at Hikaru. Hikaru backed up a step and his back hit a wall, he was trapped there by Pavel.

"You make it sound so easy" Hikaru said in one last hope that Pavel would stop before it was too late.

"Da, zat's because eet is" Pavel said crowding Hikaru's space, their faces inches apart.

"Pasha we really shouldn't" Hikaru whispered as his breath hitched.

"Zat ees vhere you're wrong 'Karu" Pavel breathed back before leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Hikaru's.

Hikaru froze for a second and when Pavel went to pull away, his hand flew up to the base of the boy's head holding him there. He could feel Pavel smile as he closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss.

When he let go of Pavel and pulled back Hikaru whispered, "This is such a bad idea."

"Da, but eet's fun" Pavel replied with a smile, which Hikaru returned with a pained one.

"Eef you are so vorried, ve can keep zis between us." The younger boy added.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Da, eef eet means I can haff you zhen I vould do anyzing." Pavel answered, grabbing Hikaru's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Pasha, you shouldn't have to hide your first relationship" Hikaru said with a pained look.

"I don't care. And who said you vhere my first relationship?" Pavel replied, gave Hikaru a quick kiss to the lips and started walking to class.

Hikaru stood there in shock but then followed Pavel, keeping pace with the younger boy.

"I'm sorry what?" Hikaru asked still not quite comprehending.

"I dated my neighbor Ivanna over ze summer" Pavel said as they walked.

"I thought she ignored you because you were a 'know it all'" Hikaru asked using air quotes at the slight insult.

"Vell apparently brains are, vhat did she say? Oh yeah sexy" Pavel explained.

"Well she isn't wrong" Hikaru mused aloud which caused Pavel to smile.

"Anyvay, ve broke up at ze end of ze summer 'cause I had to be back here. At least zat is vhat I told her" Pavel said stopping a few feet from his class.

"What was the real reason?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"It vas zat I vas going to be here vith you and by zen I realized I had feelings for you. It vas not fair to Ivanna." Pavel replied.

"I see" Hikaru said quietly. He looked around and placed a quick kiss on Pavel's cheek.

"I'll see you later? I promise I won't try and hide from you" Hikaru asked walking backwards down the hall.

"Da see you later" Pavel replied with a warm smile, touching his cheek where Hikaru kissed him, watching the older boy sprint to class.


	4. Age is A Number

The first few weeks of their relationship were exciting. Pavel reveled in the stolen kisses, holding Hikaru’s hand under the lunch table, and the fact that he could call Hikaru Sulu his boyfriend – if only to himself.

They went out on dates, but to places where they were sure they wouldn’t run into people they knew. One such occasion they were walking out of a movie theater on the other side of town, Hikaru’s arm draped over Pavel’s shoulder when things changed.

“So that movie…” Hikaru said hesitantly. Pavel hummed noncommittally.

“Oh wow was that movie awful” Hikaru let out after seeing Pavel's face. The boy let out a breath that Hikaru felt the same way.

"You'd think a movie called Lost on Andoria with a Vulcan main character would involve more violence" Hikaru ranted.

"Nyet, zey focused on ze romance so much it vas a bad Shakespeare remake" Pavel interjected.

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaimed. He smiled at Pavel and looked as if he was going to kiss the other boy when they heard their names being called.

They turned around to find Jim jogging up to them. Hikaru’s arm immediately dropped from Pavel and he put some space between them.

"Hey guys what are you doing all the way over here?" The blonde asked, looking between them.

"Could ask you the same" Hikaru replied.

"I just got done helping Sam and Aurelan move into their new apartment and we decided to see a movie" Jim answered.

"Avoid Lost on Andoria unless you like bad Shakespeare remakes" Hikaru advised.

"Thanks" Jim replied.

"Well we better get going, my mom's expecting us for dinner" Hikaru lied.

"Alright, see you guys at school tomorrow" Jim said before the two walked away towards Hikaru’s car.

They rounded a corner and Hikaru let out a breath and grabbed Pavel's hand.

"That was close" the taller boy said.

"Da" Pavel answered distractedly.

"Pasha what's wrong" Hikaru asked pulling their joined hands to his lips and kissing Pavel's knuckles.

"Nozing, just thinking" Pavel answered with a small smile.

"You still want to get dinner with me?" Hikaru asked a little concerned at Pavel's dismissal.

"Of course" Pavel replied.

"How about we go to that Russian restaurant you love so much, I'll even be willing to let you order for me and try not to complain about what I'm eating" Hikaru suggested with a teasing smile.

"Da sound good" Pavel answered perking up at the suggestion.

The next day at school was not what either of them expected. They were hanging with their friends like any other morning when Jim spoke.

"So Hikaru try to clear something up for me, why are you and Pavel hiding your relationship" the blonde asked. This caught everyone so off guard that an awkward silence hung in the air.

"I mean it doesn't make any sense to me. Obviously none of us are homophobic, so what gives?" Jim continued.

"Well to be honest our age difference" Hikaru answered quietly.

"So what if you're a few years older than him, there's a bigger age gap between my parents than you two. You're our friends, like any of us care that you like each other in a non-platonic way" Jim stated with conviction. Hikaru looked at their other friends who were looking at him and Pavel approvingly.

"Nobody should hide what makes them happy. And if anyone gives you trouble, they'll have us to answer to. Remember we take care of family" the blonde concluded.

Hikaru let a small smile take over and reached out to lace his fingers with Pavel's.

"Thank you" the Asian boy replied.

Pavel leaned over and kissed Hikaru on the cheek whispering in his ear "Told you zey vouldn't care."


	5. Foiled Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to update, I feel horrible. Life got in the way but I'm back and working on the last chapter(s?) as we speak. And I know it's short but I've tortured you enough.

Life continued as normal, except now there was kissing. School remained the same, Hikaru and Pavel spent as much time together as they could without completely ignoring their friends.

Pavel was tying his shoes, getting ready for their six month anniversary when his PADD chirped with a new message. He sat down on his bed to read the message, by the time he was finished he couldn't move.

Hikaru knocked on Pavel's door and when the boy didn't answer he keyed in the code Pavel had given him. He found his boyfriend sitting on the edge of his bed very pale and visibly shaking, his PADD in his hands.

"Pasha what's wrong?" Hikaru asked, quickly sitting next to Pavel and pulling him into his arms. Pavel shook his head and started crying into Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru grabbed the PADD out of Pavel's hand and was going to put it on the bed side table when he saw the open message.

_Dear Mr. Chekov,_

_I regret to inform you that at his last hearing Mr. Nero was granted parole and will be released from prison within the following week._

_There is very little that I can do legally to help you. I highly advise you obtain a restraining order on him as soon as possible, in the event he should choose to bother you._

_I'm sorry I can't do more,_

_Detective Donaldson_

"Oh Pasha" Hikaru whispered as he finished reading. He put the PADD down and pulled Pavel into his lap, rocking back and forth and singing the Russian lullaby Nyota had taught them all nearly three years ago to help soothe the boy's nightmares.

After a while Pavel finished crying but still clung to Hikaru.

"Pasha you're going to be alright" Hikaru said as soon as he knew Pavel had calmed down some.

"Ho-how he-he's free to come afzer me" Pavel sobbed.

"He won't get you" Hikaru replied firmly.

"But-" Pavel started to say.

"No buts. I swear to you that as long as I have breath in my body I will not let him harm a single hair on your head. I love you too much to let you go through that again." Hikaru answered with conviction.

"Vhat?" Pavel asked with wide eyes.

"I was going to tell you tonight over dinner, but now seemed like the right time. I love you Pasha, I'm sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." Hikaru replied a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I love you too 'Karu" Pavel returned before kissing Hikaru softly.

"How about we forget the plans for tonight, go back to my house, order pizza and watch movies all night" Hikaru suggested when he pulled away.

"But you vorked so hard on tonight" Pavel protested quietly.

"I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you" Hikaru answered. Pavel looked relieved that they weren't going out in public.

"I vould like zat zen" Pavel replied.

"Alright grab a couple changes of clothes for the weekend, you're staying with me and my mom" Hikaru commanded. Pavel got off of his lap and started packing a bag.

"Also first thing tomorrow we should take Detective Donaldson's advice and file that restraining order. Plus I think we should tell Admiral Archer and Captain Pike" Hikaru continued, grabbing a few things to help.

"Ok, but can ve not tell everyone. I feel as eef zey vould hover" Pavel replied.

"You know Jim's going to find out eventually because of Pike" Hikaru countered.

"Please" Pavel said with his puppy eyes.

"Can we at least tell Scotty and Bones, they'd be discreet" Hikaru replied.

"'Karu" Pavel sighed.

"What I would sleep better if they knew" Hikaru defended.

"Fine" Pavel conceded.

"And you need to tell Ny" Hikaru added.

"'Karu!" Pavel exclaimed exasperatedly, as he put the last few things in his bag.

"You really want her to find out from someone else?" Hikaru said as he zipped up Pavel's bag and picked it up.

"I hate vhen you make sense" Pavel grumbled grabbing his jacket.

"But you still love me" Hikaru said wistfully.

"Unfortunately" Pavel answered with a smile despite himself. He stopped Hikaru right before he walked out of the room and kissed him deeply.

"Zank you 'Karu" he whispered when he pulled away.

"Anytime Pasha" Hikaru answered wrapping his free arm around his boyfriend's waist, leading him to his car.


	6. Broken Promises

The first month after word of Nero’s release was the worst. Pavel could barely sleep and when he did he had terrifying nightmares that had him screaming himself into consciousness. After Nurse Chapel seeing him in the halls looking like the walking dead, sleep became a bit easier.

It worried Hikaru at how scared Pavel was all the time. He tried his best to take away some of that fear but he could only do so much. It got better as time passed and Mrs. Kirk was a great help.  Pavel should have known that secrets were hard to keep in their circle of friends, especially when Jim was involved.

Everything stayed quiet as finals started to creep up on them. One afternoon Hikaru and Pavel were planning on running flight simulations in the lab when Pavel realized he left his PADD in his room. As Hikaru moved to follow him something in Pavel snapped. He loved his boyfriend but lately he felt smothered from Hikaru’s hovering.

“I can go to my room just fine ‘Karu!” Pavel barked and Hikaru stopped.

“Ok, I’ll go get the simulator ready.” Hikaru apologized quietly and started walking to the lab.

“Karu wait.” Pavel said quickly. Hikaru stopped and looked at Pavel, he shuffled his feet before teasing “Don’t forget to release ze parking brake.”

The younger boy smiled as he said this but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Hikaru snorted and shook his head trying to mask his overwhelming concern for his boyfriend. Pavel’s grin widened and his steps seemed lighter as he walked towards the dorms.

Twenty minutes later, Hikaru had a pit in his stomach because it didn’t take this long to walk from the dorms to the labs and back. As he forced himself to wait another five minutes Hikaru tried to convince himself that Pavel was fine.

It didn’t take much for Hikaru to justify walking to Pavel’s dorm to see if the teen had decided to take a quick nap. Even with the sleeping pills from Nurse Chapel Pavel wasn’t sleep much and that was yet another thing that worried him.

Hikaru was horrified when he arrived at Pavel’s room. The normally neat space was trashed. Furniture had been knocked over in what must have been a struggle and the blown glass solar system Pavel’s babushka had given him was shattered on the floor.

Hikaru heard someone crying “No no no no no” over and over but he was the only one in the hall. He was collapsing in on himself and the floor was rapidly rising to his face, which was an odd thing, when a pair of strong arms kept his face and the floor from colliding.

There was a string of curses in a thick Scottish brogue, stopped by Leonard snapping “Monty get Pike”, and hey when did Scotty and Bones get here.

Bones guided Hikaru into a sitting position against the wall next to the door.

“Hikaru I need you to look me in the eyes and take some deep breathes.” Leonard said calmly, getting his distressed friend to focus on him.

Hikaru did as told and something he told Pavel surfaced in his mind.

“I’ve failed him Leonard, I promised him I’d protect him to my last breath.”


	7. Undue Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture in this chapter. So here's your warning. That is all.

Pavel groaned as he came back to himself; he had a splitting headache while feeling like he was on a carnival ride and he wanted to get off before he puked.

“Ah he awakens. I was worried that you’d hit your head too hard and this would all be over. That wouldn’t be as much fun.” A voice said from a blurred form in front of Pavel.

As soon as his vision focused Pavel whined because the man who’d plagued his nightmares sat in a chair across from him. Nero was relaxed, his arms and legs crossed, his head in the palm of his hand and an evil smile crossing his visage.

“You know I’ve been planning this for years. What I’d do if I ever had some time alone with you again. Well here we are and I’m overwhelmed with the possibilities. But hey let’s stick to the five torture principles. I think we’ll wait on blunt though, don’t want to do more damage to that fucking genius brain of yours. It’s no fun if you’re a drooling vegetable. So what will it be hot, cold, sharp or loud?” Nero mused aloud. Pavel glared at him, his jaw clenched defiantly.

“You know what, I’ve always wondered if a Russian can withstand any freezing temperature. How about we find out.” Nero said before getting up and pulling the chair Pavel was tied to into another room.

Pavel shivered as they entered the room, the air conditioning on so high that it felt like late Fall rather than late Spring.

“You know what, we should clean that blood off your head. How about a bath” Nero said suddenly and turned Pavel’s chair around. Pavel took in a sharp breath when he saw a bath tub full of ice water.

Pavel couldn’t help but let out a squeak as he was forcibly removed from the chair and tossed into the water. His teeth chattered as his head started to spin and he held back a wave of nausea. Pavel tried to move his hands to the edges of the tub but they were still tied behind his back. He was barely able to take a deep breath before Nero dunked him under.

Pavel lost track of time as he endured the bitter cold, his teeth chattering in the brief moments he had above the water. He blacked out a couple of times from lack of oxygen but Nero somehow knew how long he could keep Pavel underwater before the strain on his lungs was too much. That told Pavel the most and chilled him more than the ice, Nero didn’t want him dead, not yet. The young Russian said a silent prayer to deities he didn’t even believe in that someone would find him soon, that he’d be able to see Hikaru again.

It felt like days, but was probably only hours, before Pavel was dragged out of the cold room in front of a heater. He was grateful, until he remembered what Nero had said. Now started the heat torture, the only thing that made this bearable was the fact that Nero didn’t add burning him with brands. Once his body came back from the brink of hypothermia Pavel started to sweat. His clothes went from soaking to dry to drenched with sweat before Nero decided to come over and turn the heater off a bottle of water in his hands. The man opened the bottle and started to drink it in front of Pavel. The Russian boy licked his lips unconsciously as he watched the water drain from the bottle. Nero sighed in satisfaction when the bottle was empty and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“I think we’re done for the night. Sleep tight.” Nero sneered walking out of the room.

Pavel sighed and shifted in the chair he was tied to, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes determined to get whatever sleep he could get when a loud siren sounded throughout the room. This continued through the night; whenever Pavel got used to the sound and could start to tune it out, the tone would change or switch to a klaxon going off much like a red alert alarm.

It was what felt like an hour after sunrise when the sounds turned off. Pavel was drifting to sleep when he was shaken awake, Nero in front of him eating a breakfast sandwich.

“Look like shit. Must not have slept much. Funny I slept like a baby.” Pavel’s torturer said in between bites. Pavel glared as his stomach rumbled. Nero smirked as he finished eating.

“So what should we do today?” Nero asked rhetorically.

“Oh I know, sharp.” Nero answered himself pulling out a wicked looking dagger. It was double sided with a straight edge on one side and serrated on the other side. Pavel gulped but beyond that wouldn’t let his fear show.

As Nero cut into him, Pavel retreated into his mind siting physics formula’s to keep him from focusing on the pain. Half way through the day Nero pulled out a dermal regenerator and healed Pavel’s wounds only to start cutting into him again after a food break. As the sun was setting Pavel started saying the formula’s through clenched teeth. When he got to Scotty’s theory on trans warp beaming punched him in the jaw.

Pavel let out a string of curses in Russian and spit out blood. Nero pulled out the dermal regenerator and healed the deeper cuts but left a half dozen shallow cuts open.

“We’re done.” The man sneered and left the room.

The room was dark and Pavel took a deep breath, blood slowly oozing out of his wound. He closed his eyes and the siren started up just like the night before. Pavel must have passed out sometime during the night because he was punched in the gut as a wake up and it was light out.

There was no warning, no speech to mess with Pavel’s mind, just the beating. Pavel tried not to show his pain but when his leg broke he cried out and couldn’t stop himself after that.

Pavel started blacking out and losing large chunks of time. Between a slipping into the black and coming back to his surrounding, he heard a commotion and the beating stopped. Pavel groaned in pain, tears streaming down his face. Doors banged open there were shouts and a clatter.

Pavel tried his hardest to stay conscious but the pull of the darkness was too strong. Next thing he knew he was waking up in a white room and his parents were there, both looking more worried than he’d ever seen them.

“Mama, Papa” Pavel whispered, confused. They looked over to him with relief and it was a flurry of Russian and then doctors coming in to check him over and ask him questions. After that the police are next to question him, Detective Donaldson trying to be brief so Pavel could rest.

As the police leave and his mother is pulling his covers up and tucking him in, a bedraggled Hikaru paused at the door and his breath caught in his throat. Pavel observed the Asian teen and noticed bags under red rimmed eyes.

“Karu” Pavel says weakly with a small smile.

Pavel’s mother looks like she’s going to ask Hikaru to leave but his father stops her.

“Come on ‘Talya, let us leave zese boys alone.” His father says in English as he gets up from his chair.

“Dima, Pasha needs rest.” Pavel’s mother replies.

“Natalya, dorogaya” His father looks at her sternly. Pavel’s mother sighs and walks with him to the door as Hikaru crosses to the chair by Pavel’s bed.

“Please don’t keep him up too long.” Pavel’s mother asks kindly at the door before closing it behind her.

Hikaru hesitates before he reaches for Pavel’s hand, careful of the IV taped to the back of it. Pavel squeezed Hikaru’s hand when he noticed a haunted look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Karu? Vhat is wrong?” Pavel asked, worried. Hikaru ducked his head and started crying, making Pavel wish movement was easier for him.

“I failed you Pavel.” Hikaru choked out.

“Vhat? Vhat are you talking about ‘Karu?” Pavel inquired, confusion adding to his worry. He started to chew on his lip but found that it was split, so thought better of it. Pavel took to rubbing circles with his thumb in the back of Hikaru’s hand.

“I told you that as long as I lived I wouldn’t let Nero harm you, and I failed you.” Hikaru answered, unable to look Pavel in the eyes.

“Vha-? Nyet. No. ‘Karu he vas determined, you could not haff stopped et. Zhis is not your fault.” Pavel reassured, saying the last sentence so slow that his English was nearly perfect.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Hikaru asked, amazed by Pavel’s strength.

“I am not, but I realize zhat zhere is no point in dwelling on ze past at zhis moment. Life moves on and so should I, no matter how defficult it may seem.” Pavel replied.

“But-“ Hikaru started. Pavel waved their intertwined hands in an abortive motion.

“Nyet moy pirat. My Mama vas right, I need to sleep and so do you. But I vould like a kiss goodnight before you go.” Pavel requested with a small smile. Hikaru returned that smile and lightly kissed Pavel on the lips.

“And you’re crazy to think I’d leave your side now.” Hikaru said quietly before kissing Pavel again and getting settled in the chair next to the bed, still holding the younger boy’s hand as the both fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue: The Universe in Our Hands

The music was loud enough that you could feel it in your bones, but Hikaru didn’t care. They did it, they graduated from Starfleet Academy. Hikaru felt great he was now the pilot of the newly christened Enterprise with Pavel as his navigator the rest of the crew filled with their friends. He couldn’t pass up the good feeling and decided tonight was the perfect night, no waiting, he was going to do; he just had to wait for the right moment.

Pavel dragged him onto the dance floor of Badlands  Dance Club, the place filled with all their friends and classmates. Hikaru couldn’t quite understand why his father had shut the place down for his graduation party but didn’t turn down the gift.

An hour later when they were moving their way to the bar, Hikaru couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Pavel to the side not caring who saw.

“Pavel, Pasha, love. I feel like there aren’t enough days where I wake up with you by my side and I can’t stand the thought of not being with you. So here goes nothing. Pavel Andreievich Chekov, will you marry me?” Hikaru said just loud enough to be heard over the music, kneeling and pulling out a simple white gold ring with diamonds inlaid in the band.

“Karu, bozhe moy! Da, YES!” Pavel exclaimed as he pulled Hikaru up to kiss him fiercely. Hikaru returned the kiss and got lost in the euphoria of Pavel saying yes.

Hikaru was trembling slightly when he slipped the ring on Pavel’s finger. What he didn’t see was Jim and Spock walking by, the blonde stopping in his tracks for a moment at what he saw and then forcibly pushing his way over to the DJ.

Suddenly the music stopped and the club was filled with the sound of the blonde’s voice.

“Attention Enterprise Crew this is your Captain speaking. I would like to inform all of you that Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov are now engaged.” Jim said into the microphone with a wide smile. A few seconds later the music resumed and there was a rush of Pavel and Hikaru’s friends coming over to congratulate them.

Even though he could see that what Pavel wanted to do most was disappear back to Hikaru’s apartment and celebrate their engagement privately, Hikaru had them stay just long enough to politely accept everyone’s congratulations. This was the happiest he ever felt, he had the man he loved, friends that were closer than family and the known universe and more to explore.


End file.
